


In Your Dreams You Are Black Dating a Fish

by EzzyAlpha



Series: In Which Ezzy Takes Requests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's dreams have gotten rather complicated as of lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams You Are Black Dating a Fish

You smell her before you see her. You didn't know ghosts could have a smell but that's apparently a thing. She smells like salty sea breeze and metal, it grates on the back of your throat and burns your nostrils. You feel the movement of the air and duck, her trident whooshing above your head. With a quick dash, you are rolling away and getting back on your feet. You trip on a small pebble but it's not enough to get you off balance.

The light reflects off her piercings and stings your eyes. She grins cockily at you, shark-like teeth bare.

You're not sure what you want to do. You know she's stronger and faster than you, you wouldn't be able to beat her in a fist fight, so you have to be smarter.

You don't want to back off or give up either.

Your rifle has been lost. You don't remember when or how but it doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to get it anyway.

"So, so, so...We reef again."

"That makes no fucking sense." you say.

"Shut up, it's a dam good pun."

"Quiet, Peixes."

You try to look for something, anything that can help you.

"Now, seems my little prawnbubblem has found her way back to me and with a smart mouth to boat."

You crack your neck and your knuckles, trying to put on a show and distract her.

"You wouldn't know smart if it hit you in the face like a jet-ski. Or, a motorized water-jumper? Whatever."

Meenah is twirling her 2x3dent lazily in front of her.

"That's a nice dress but it'll be nicer when I poke it full of holes."

"Really. That's the best you got. Weak, man. Can that puny little stick even cut through fabric?"

She scowls and jabs the end on the trident on the ground. Oh yes.

You kick the pebble you had previously tripped on, right into her face, somehow managing to hit her in the mouth. She hisses and bends over, her hand shooting up to her face. You take that as an opportunity to tackle her to the ground.

The trident flies out of her grasp as you both on the floor. You rush to pin her arms, straddling her as you do so.

A krill, err, shrill laugh escapes her mouth.

"Good one. Did naut sea that coming."

She attempts to struggle, raise her knees to hit you in the back but you ain't having none of her shit today.

You lean down to kiss her, roughly, biting at her lips.

The same taste of sea salt in the air around is also present in her mouth. Your eyes are closed but you can hear the slight movements of her fins fluttering.

She stays quiet for a moment before returning to trashing violently. You bite down on her lip, enough to draw blood. You sit up and glare down at her.

"Stop being such a pain in the ass."

She spits at you and it hits your chest, faint fuschia mixed with drool running down your dress. You scowl and slap her. Too late do you realize that's exactly what she wanted you to do. Her now free hand shoots up and white pain spreads through your jaw, your vision failing you.

You're throw off onto your back and you feel her hover above you so you roll up and kick, even though you can barely breathe, your jaw still throbbing painfully. It hits her in the sternum and she falls back. Nice try but no. You throw your arm back trying to get up and oh hell yes, that thing you are touching is most definitely what you think it is and right on time too. You grab onto your rifle and roll down onto your feet, pointing it at Meenah. She has gotten her trident back and is spinning it as a makeshift shield.

"Looks pike we're in a stalemate again."

You laugh.

"Do you really think you can protect yourself with that?"

She stops for a second and pulls her trident to the side. Next thing you know, she's dashing towards you, you dodge right in time, her trident nicking your dress. You shoot a few rounds onto the ground at her feet and she jumps back, but doesn't falter.

You're now a good distance away from each other.

"A+ for effort but I think we both know who comes out victorious this time and I have better things to do right now."

You grin slily and throw your hands in the air, your rifle pointing harmlessly to the ceiling.

She rolls her eyes.

"Fin, whatever."

She makes a dismissive hand gesture and grumbles, walking away.

You wake up far too warm and tell yourself, for the hundredth time, that this will not happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> For [crusadingmoirails](http://crusadingmoirails.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
